guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Replacement Healers
Overview Summary #Meet Devona in Pockmark Flats. #Escort Devona to the Eastern Frontier. #Help Devona defeat the Charr warband. #Return to Priestess Rashenna for your reward. Obtained from :Priestess Rashenna in Serenity Temple Requirements :Profession: Monk :Prophecies Character Reward :*500 XP :*Skills :: Infuse Health :: Strength of Honor Dialogue :"Dwayna's blessing upon you, . I have a task that needs doing, and due to recent events I find that we are short of worthy Monks to accomplish this task. Reports of a Charr warband have filtered in from the Eastern Frontier. Devona is heading out to meet them and requested some healing support from the Temple, but alas, there is nobody here who can undertake this task. Even now she waits just outside the Temple for our assistance. :Will you meet with Devona and help her combat the Charr?" ::Accept: "I will help Devona." ::Reject: "I think she can handle it on her own." Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Devona: "Good to see you, . I take it Rashenna sent you to help me? It's good to have someone trustworthy at your back; those Charr don't stand a chance. You lead the way to the Eastern Frontier, I'll handle the rest." Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Devona: "The last report I got on the Charr said they were over this way. Follow me!" Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Devona: "We have to stay together. This way!" (repeated whenever the party fall behind from Devona) Intermediate Dialogue 4 :Devona: "There they are! Attack! For Ascalon!" Intermediate Dialogue 5 :Devona: "Well fought, ! That'll show these beasts not to defile Ascalon with their presence! Return to Rashenna and inform her of our victory. I'll stay here and make sure the area is secure." Intermediate Dialogue 6 (Devona) (if you speak to her after the fight, optional) :"Head back to Rashenna to inform her of our victory. May the gods watch over you until we meet again!" Reward Dialogue :"I am pleased to hear of your success, . We have had very little good news of late. Ascalons like you and Devona are a shining light in the darkness that threatens to engulf us all." Walkthrough Find Devona outside Serenity Temple and escort her to the Eastern Frontier to kill a group of Charr. Notes *After activating this quest, and having Devona follow you, you can use her to do quests like Frontier Gate Fugitives or others in Pockmark Flats. However, this will not work in the Eastern Frontier, as you will have to follow her. *If you travel back to Serenity Temple while still in Pockmark Flats, Devona will not appear outside the temple again. However, she will appear when you enter the Eastern Frontier, and so the quest can be continued. *It does not matter if Devona dies while in Pockmark Flats, she'll still appear at her appointed place when the party portal through to Eastern Frontier. Trivia *The name of this quest is a reference to the 1998 movie "The Replacement Killers", starring Chow Yun Fat and Mira Sorvino. Category:Prophecies quests